


Blood Moon

by The_Shy_One



Series: Fratt Week 2021 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Moon Knight (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blind Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fratt - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fic, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Frank Castle has to abandon a night of planning to take down a gang with Matt when Marc Spector shows up, bloody and needing stitches.(Fratt Week - Blood)
Relationships: Frank Castle & Marc Spector, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Marc Spector
Series: Fratt Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fratt Week





	Blood Moon

He wasn’t used to being Marc’s go-to for when the man’s brain started to split on him. But Frank knew that Marc trusted him, trusted him more than he did others when it came to Marc and his mental health. The few times that Marc came to him for help, he never turned the man away, seeing how much the DID cause Marc anguish on the nights when it became too much for him to handle. Frank either resorted to helping through the episode or getting Marc to see his doctor to help treat him if Frank knew he was out of his depth. 

Tonight, Marc showed up to Frank’s safehouse when Matt was over to deliver information for a gang that needed more than Daredevil to take them down. He saw the way Matt stilled, tilting his head in the way that heard something that was outside of Frank’s range before Moon Knight showed up at his window in the living room, blood covering his thighs and stomach, talking to something that nobody could see or sense. He watches as Marc opens and crawls through the window of his safehouse and crumbles to the floor afterwards, exhausted and still talking to whoever - or whatever - he was seeing as his cape spread out around him. 

Frank goes to assess the situation, leaving Matt to stand by the counter. When getting close enough to Marc, Frank crouches down and starts to talk, speaking in a level voice to the man. “Marc? Marc, can you hear me?”

“He can help, he can help with this, you bastard,” Marc hisses out, hands tightly clutching at his face beneath the white mask. Drops of blood covering the white fabric as the hood started to slide down to cover his face from Frank’s view. It also made it hard to see what Marc was currently feeling since he was still yelling at whatever he was seeing.

“I’m going to take off your mask Marc.” He said, repeating it as he slowly approaches the other man. Marc keeps talking, speaking to whatever Khonshu was, spitting insults at the god that supposedly made him Moon Knight.

Frank doesn’t know if Khonshu is real - and frankly, he doesn’t care since Marc was reliable and a good partner when working on the same cases together - but he knows that if the conversation goes on long enough, Marc will try to take a swing at him. If the Egyptian god was real, he was frankly a dick to Marc just from his observations as an outsider to all of it.

He gets close enough to pull the hood and cape off, seeing the splattered blood reach the back of the other man’s head. It bleeds into the white mask, starting to turn the fabric a light read. He puts them to the side and reaches to take the edge of the mask. Marc is mumbling now and Frank pays no attention to it. It was usually nothing, just random nonsense that detracted away from the fact that Marc was suffering and needed help.

As he goes to take off the mask, Marc grabs his wrist, twisting it and pulling Frank forward at the same time. Frank ends up with his head near Marc’s, hearing the laboured breathing and the mumbled nonsense sentences. “Don’t, don’t, I don’t want to see him!” Marc said harshly, grip tightening. “He keeps talking. Keeps talking and won’t shut up. Keeps bringing up stuff about Marlene and Steve and Jake and he  _ won’t stop talking.” _

Frank doesn’t react, doesn’t try to pull back from Marc’s hold. “Marc, you’ve got to let me take the mask off so I can help you.” He says in the same level tone.

“Keep him away, keep him away,” Marc repeats the phrase, not letting go of Frank’s wrist. Frank doesn’t move, knows better than to force a trained soldier going through a breakdown to do anything.

He only tried once with Marc and ended up with a crescent dart in his thigh for his forced efforts.

He feels Matt come up beside him, crouching with his face carefully blank when he directs it to look over to Marc’s masked face. “Marc?” Matt asks gently. “Marc, can you hear me?”

“Keep him away, keep him away from me,” Marc says rhythmically. “Frank, keep him away, I don’t want to see him,” Matt calls for the man once more and the man stops, his whole body stilling.

“Marc, are you with me?”

“Daredevil?” 

“Marc,” Matt said sternly, his tone of a criminal defence lawyer hunting for an inconsistency in the prosecution’s witnesses. It made Marc turn his head on its side, mask staring at Red. “Marc, you have to let Frank help. He’s your go-to person, right?”

“Yes. Frank helps me.”

“Then you have to let him help you now. Get you cleaned up so you can rest.”

“No doctors?”

Matt shakes his head no and Marc slumps to the floor in relief. “Just Frank and me, Marc. Let us help.”

Marc nods in agreement and let’s go of Frank’s wrist. Frank could sigh in relief at Matt keeping Marc from slipping into his head. He moves his hand to take off the mask, seeing blue and purple bruises spreading across the back of the man’s neck. He places the mask with the cape and hood, going for the suit next. It’s hard to take off, Marc mumbling at his god and trying to keep himself from grabbing at Frank once more.

Matt comes into help, a soothing voice speaking about a current book he was listening to between court cases and being Daredevil as he helps Frank to get the suit off. It keeps Marc still as this happens, which Frank is grateful for. 

When Marc is left in his boxers, Frank sees the damage to the man. There were few cuts all over, same with the bruises - blooming in different shades of blue and purple. Nothing that a few washing clothes of water and bandaids couldn’t fix. But the most concerning injury was the slashes over his left thigh, bleeding from the wound still.

They would undoubtedly need to be stitched up.

“Red, think you can stitch the cuts on his thigh?” Frank said, describing where the wound was. He might have super senses, but Frank knew better than to assume that there weren’t limitations to them.

Matt carefully feels where the slashes are, brow furrowing in concentration. His fingers come away dark red as he says “As long as you have the thread, I can do it.”

Frank nods. “Marc, we’re going to fix up your thigh. Listen to what Red says while I get him supplies.”

He waits for Marc to nod before he goes to the first aid kit this safehouse has. It takes no less than thirty seconds, put somewhere that was easy to reach in case Frank needed to fix himself up quickly. Frank returns to Matt speaking quietly to Marc, still speaking about that book.

Marc looks a bit calmer, head laying on one side as his eyes gazing up at the ceiling while he listens to Matt. But Frank knew that could change quickly if his mind continued to plague him. He brings over the kit and hands Matt the supplies he needs. Then he kneels beside Marc and carefully turns the man over onto his back. Marc stiffens in pain, but follows with the movement, trusting that Frank had a reason for doing this. 

When settled on his back, Marc briefly glances at him, eyes filled with relief. He occasionally mumbled, but it was less distressing, closer to what he does when he joins up with Frank on cases. Satisfied with that assessment of the man, He looks up to watch as Matt does what he needs to in preparation.

“Marc, I’m going to have Frank hold you down just in case,” Matt said, holding a cloth in his fingers. He moves to kneel by Marc’s left thigh and continues to speak. “After I’m done stitching you, we’re going to put you in bed to sleep. Do you agree with this plan, Marc?”

Marc nods as he says,” Yes.”

Frank gets into position, holding Marc down by his shoulders. Matt doesn’t hesitate to clean up around the man’s wounds, taking away the red crust that starts to form to close the wound. Marc tenses as this happen and Frank watches him to make sure that he doesn’t take a swing at Matt. 

Once that’s done, Matt prepares a needle. Marc relaxes for a moment, panting at the energy he expended. Matt takes Marc’s thigh in hand, holding him still and only giving the warning of  _ ‘Starting,’ _ for the two other men to prepare. As he starts to stitch the one slash close, Frank sees the way Matt concentrates that seems second nature to him when he has to stitch someone up. Frank watches Matt, watches how his fingers - nimble and bruised - move without messing up the stitching, his hand always steady as it goes through the motions. 

Frank was impressed, always impressed when Matt had to do this. He would kiss him, a simple peck to the temple that expressed his affections but knew better than to distracted Matt like that. He didn’t need Matt pricking him with a needle out of annoyance.

Marc doesn’t move the whole time, not even when Matt ties off the thread for each cut. His brown eyes keep to the ceiling, eyes flicking between points as if he were seeing something else besides stains up there. He still mumbles, words lost to whoever in his head was listening to him.

Soon the stitches were done and Frank picked up Marc, supporting the man enough to carry him across the living room and put him in his bed. They wait while Matt washes his hands of the blood. Marc looked better, but Frank knew that sometimes there was a lull in-between these episodes before it came back with a vengeance. Matt comes into the room, bringing bandages for Frank to use. It was a simple job, one that Frank had done for all three men at some point. He sees Marc drift to sleep as this happens, his mind too tired from fighting itself and from fighting whatever gave him the slashes in his thigh tonight.

Frank pulls up a blanket to wrap around the man after he’s finished with the bandages. He stares down at Marc for a few moments, the person closest to a friend he’s had since taking up the mission of being the Punisher. 

Matt stands next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I didn’t know you were Marc’s go-to person,” He says to Frank, voice quiet. There wasn’t anything accusing in his tone, just a curiosity.

“It’s a system we fell into when his mind is trying to tear itself apart.” He admits to Matt. He knows that others in the superhero community didn’t like going near the man, gossiping about what possibly could be going through his mind to be as crazy as he was.“We trust each other enough to do that.”

“It’s good for him,” Matt said in reply. A beat, then “Also good for you.”

Frank sighs. “He’ll be gone by morning if his mind doesn’t decide to press on him further.” He moves to walk away but is stopped by Matt lightly gripping Frank’s waist. He doesn’t say anything, only looks at Matt.

Matt tilts his head, brow furrowing. “We can rest for the night, Frank. I’m more worried about this than trying to figure out what Wilson Fisk’s current scheme is.”

Frank lets a small smile slip through, shuffling closer to the man. “You and your handiwork.”

“Less violent than our night activities combined.” There was a smirk on Matt’s face as he said that, one that Frank has had directed at him many times. He was such a little shit.

“Red, this skill still requires violence.”

“There you go, blowing holes in my arguments.”

“Quit it with being a lawyer, it’s not as cute as you think it is,” All of this is said with a smile that refused to disappear from his face.

As he leans closer, Matt said,” I would have to disagree with that statement.”

“A nerd, Red. You’re a big goddamn nerd,” He says right before pressing a kiss to Matt’s mouth. Matt responds, making a delighted sound as they pull each other closer. They stay that way for a few moments before breaking away.

“Think it would be best to do that away from the sleeping injured man,” Matt said, a bit breathless.

“Yeah, Steven doesn’t particularly like me,” Frank says in agreement. 

As he starts to lead Matt back towards the couch, Matt asks him,” That’s one of his personalities, right?”

Frank doesn’t answer right away, waiting until they’re both sitting on the couch to say anything. “Yeah. He’s rich, doesn’t like vigilantism and doesn’t like being near violence like Marc and Jake.”

“So at odds with the nightly activities that Marc participates in.”

“He’s at odds with us all here. Red.”

Matt huffs out a bit of laughter, smiling etching itself onto his lips. “Right.” He leans against Frank, his head settling to lay on his left shoulder. “He doesn’t have many bad nights?”

“I’m not sure.” Frank admits,” He only comes to me if he wants someone to help him. Up to me to decide if that’s me or his doctor to do that for him.”

Matt nods as if he understands. He presses closer to Frank’s side, sighing. Frank doesn’t say anything else, wanting to settle into some quiet after what he had to do. He feels Matt drift to sleep, probably beyond tired between everything in his life.

Frank lets him sleep, getting up to check on Marc a few hours later, carefully tucking his jacket around his body so he doesn’t grow cold without his body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt and immediately had this idea in my head since I was thinking about Frank and Marc's friendship at the time. Hopefully, you like it along with some Frank/Matt in here. :D


End file.
